frostguardfandomcom-20200215-history
Irniq Nanuq
=Irniq Nanuq= Pronounced: '''NanNOOk '''Nickname: Irniq Roaming the snow swept plains, his fur hood pulled close to his face so the snow's glare wouldn't distort his gaze. He controlled his breathing and moved silently through the fresh powder, barely moving the thin sheet laid down the previous night. Catching the scent of the morning breeze he knew he was getting close... as he reached the top of the hill he saw the group of large brown umimmak. (musk ox) The tops of their matted brown coats dusted with snow, steaming from the warm bodies laying beneath. Sheltered behind a small rock face at the bottom of the valley, they kicked the ice off the grass and grazed. Irniq just had to wait for his partner to get into position, and then it would begin. 'Gazing upon the herd he saw the largest umimmak - it was slower than the others; it's breathing laboured - that was the target. "We take the elders, we take the weak - the young stay and flourish." Irniq said to himself. Across the valley he saw a massive shape lumber up the valley, breath shooting into the air with every heavy padded step. He too was silent. Their gaze met and no noise or words were needed, they moved in unison, sliding softly in the powdered snow, stopping every few metres and checking the herd, a dance they had performed hundreds of times before. Reaching the bottom of the valley, the ground flattened out... and both hunters shot off. Irniq was slightly faster at closing in on the herd, Innukan let out a bark. In a terrified frenzy, the umimmak herd started to move, running in a group along the base of the valley. Irniq held his fist up and Innukan responded with another bark. The two closed in to the rear of the thundering herd, eyes fixated on the bull Irniq spied earlier... Swiftly the two performed the final move - Dancing in unison, Innukan pushed off with his back legs, his front paws caught the umimmak and swept the bull's legs, while Irniq chanted his song, his hands glowing blue wrapped around the old umimmak's head, instantly calming the beast. 'Sliding to the stop, Irniq slid his dagger into the heart of the beast, chanting more intensely to calm the old umimmak so he felt no pain. The slow lumbered breathing slowed to a stop and he let out his last deep call and went limp. Irniq removed his dagger, tears streaming down his face as he stroked the brow and head of the beast, saying a prayer of thanks. I'nnukan walked around and nuzzled Irniq's face and grunted, and 'Irniq nuzzled him back in return. '' ''Irniq stood up and reached to his belt to get his rope when something caught his eye at the top of the valley. There stood a slender figure dressed in white and blue, like a being born of the snow itself. '' ''"That is the cleanest thing I've ever seen..." he said to Innukan, rubbing behind his ear, "What does it want I wonder?" , Innukan replied with a soft call... Category:Characters Category:Snow Elves